goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth go swimming
This is a swimming video by Elephant012 Plot Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth meet the other monsters, Azura, The Mavericks, Bubble Man, Wave Man, and Splash Woman, at the Lakeside to go swimming. While Bing Bong and Reggie is swimming with Flame Mammoth and Overdrive Ostrich, Hunter is using his binoculars to search for danger, he saw Azura having a hard time swimming after Kleines Arschloch throws her into the water. Azura gets caught in a strong undertow which pulled her away. Desperately needing a way to get out underwater, Azura grabbed the Robot Master she saw for the first time: Splash Woman, with Reggie who was still swimming. After the somewhat frightening encounter, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth managed to save the drowning Songstress, therefore Kleines Arschloch gets doomed. Afterwards, Bubble Crab teaches Azura Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth how to swim by showing them the skills by having Bubble Man, Wave Man, and Splash Woman used. Then, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Azura, Bubble Man, Wave Man, Splash Woman, and Bubble Crab swim with Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Soren, Ray the Firefly, Freddy Fazbear, Grim Matchstick, Ace, Geon Jr., Hank, Kai, and the other Mavericks. Azura was very happy and overcame her fear of swimming in shallow water. Transcript Part 1: Swimming with the Mavericks *11th, 2017. The Lakeside, 8:00 AM *(We see Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth playing Wii Sports) *Bing Bong: Okay, I got to aim for another strike. I am a pro at this. *(Bing Bong swings his Wii remote which caused the bowling ball to roll) *Bing Bong: Come on baby! *(The bowling ball hits the pins which made a 3rd strike as we hear bowling pins being knocked down) *Bing Bong: Yes! Woo-hoo! *Voice: Nice throw. *(Stoem Eagle enters in and turns off the TV) *Reggie: Hey, what's going on? *Classified: Why did you do that for? *Sharptooth: We were going to beat Tiki's high score in Wii Sports Bowling. *Storm Eagle: Well boys, I think you have enough inside time playing the Wii! I've got something to tell you! *Reggie: What is it? * * * * Part 2: Kleines Arschloch pushes Azura into the water/Rescuing Azura *Flame Mammoth: Marco! *Overdrive Ostrich: Polo! *Flame Mammoth: Marco! *Overdrive Ostrich: Polo! *(Meanwhile, Hunter from Storks is using his binoculars to search for any danger, A scream is then heard from distance in which Hunter found danger going on) *Bing Bong: What's that? *Overdrive Ostrich: It sounds like someone screaming. *Hunter: Hey boys, Azura is struggling on swimming, please help her before she drowns. *Reggie: You two wait here while I find someone who screamed. *to: Azura struggling on how to swim * * *Kleines Arschloch: (Laughs in Skull Kid's voice) *Classified: Hey you, in the orange shirt. Did you throw Azura into the water so she could drown when she doesn't know how to swim? Finale: Kleines Arschloch gets doomed/Bubble Crab, Bubble Man, Wave Man, and Splash Woman teaches Azura Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth how to swim/Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth Bubble Man, Wave Man, Splash Woman, and Azura swim with Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Soren, Ray the Firefly, Freddy Fazbear, Grim Matchstick, Ace, Geon Jr., Hank, Kai, and the other Mavericks *Godzilla: Kleines Arschloch, Why would you throw Azura strugging on how to swim?! *Kleines Arschloch: Because I hate Fire Emblem Fates. *Rodan: Well, it doesn't matter, mister! you are grounded for 4 days. Go to your room now! *Kleines Arschloch: (In Finn's deep voice) Nooooooooooooo! *to: Hans with Azura, Bubble Man, Wave Man, Splash Woman, and Bubble Crab on land *Splash Woman: It's okay now Azura, Kleines Arschloch is sent to his room so he won't hear from you again. And oh yes, nice fingernail and toenail polish you have painted. *Azura: Thanks Splash Woman! I tend to get manicures and pedicures all the time. *Bubble Crab: Hey Azura, how about Bubble Man, Wave Man, Splash Woman, and I teach you Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth how to swim? *Azura: Yes I will love to! *then wades into the water with Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Bubble Man, Wave Man, and Splash Woman as Bubble Crab jumps into the water *Bubble Man: Okay Azura, the first thing you have to do is to blow bubbles like me. *(Azura puts her head a little bit underwater and blew bubbles) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Short Videos Category:Kleines Arschloch gets Grounded series Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends